A variety of items are marketed and enclosed within flexible bags or bag constructions. Examples of such products include shampoo, soap, detergent, lotion, and others. Further, many other products such as nuts, candies, coffee, salt, seed, fertilizer, and the like are also packaged in flexible bags, with or without pour nozzles. The bags may include a reclosable zipper arrangement at one end.
Flexible bags sometimes have a base, such as a bottom gusset or pad, and are arranged to stand upright when filled. This permits the seller to display the bag in a visible and attractive manner. Improvements for maximizing the attractiveness of a flexible bag have been desirable.